Imposteur
by Cymbel
Summary: "Je sais une chose, Madame. Je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais.[...] La noirceur a grandi en moi. Une haine pour le monde en lui-même. Je me vois faire des choses, un travail sanglant, jusqu'à ne plus reconnaître l'homme que je suis devenu."  (Se passe à la fin de la première saison.) Personnages : J. Randall, OC.


Classification : /!\ Attention /!\ Cette fanfiction est classée M car elle contient de la violence et un langage susceptible de choquer. Vous voilà prévenu.

Crédits : Les phrases du résumé proviennent de l'épisode 6 de la saison 1. L'image est un poster promotionnel qui provient de Spoiler TV.

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me voilà de retour pour un court one-shot sur Outlander._

 _Notez que cette fanfic est basée uniquement sur la première saison télévisée et non sur les livres ( Outlander écrit par Diana Gabaldon)._

 _Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture et espère retrouver vos impressions (qu'elles soient positives ou négatives) dans les commentaires._

 _Merci._

* * *

...

\- Hey, regarde.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Idiot, c'est le capitaine Jack Randall.

\- …

\- Vite, aide-moi à le sortir de là. P't'être qu'il nous récompensera pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

...

* * *

...

\- Mince, t'as entendu ?

\- Oui… Mais pourquoi murmurerait-il son propre prénom dans son sommeil ?

\- C'est peut-être un autre Jack de sa connaissance.

\- Peut-être… C'était pas une bonne idée de le sauver nous-même. Maintenant, on est obligé de s'occuper de lui. Ce mec m'a toujours fait flipper.

\- T'as raison, je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Viens, on s'en va.

...

* * *

...

\- Waouh, j'imagine qu'il va pas être très content quand il va voir l'état de son bras.

\- L'état dans lequel il n'est pas plutôt… Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée. Au réveil, on sera sûrement les premières personnes qu'il verra et il nous blâmera pour ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Hey, tu… tu as vu son expression ? Tu crois qu'il nous entend ?

\- Viens, on se tire de là. Finalement, j'espère vraiment qu'il mourra dans son sommeil.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il était dans le coma. Il se réveillera sûrement.

…

* * *

…

\- A quoi crois-tu qu'il pense ?

\- J'en sais rien… Ça doit être l'homme le moins stressé que je connaisse. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à se tourmenter pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Tout le monde a ses secrets… Le genre de chose pour lesquels on serait prêt à mourir si quelqu'un venait à savoir.

\- J'aimerais bien connaître les siens, dans ce cas.

\- Haha, tu es vraiment horrible.

...

* * *

 _\- Attend-moi, grand-frère !_

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ton grand-frère. Nous n'avons que quelques minutes d'écart, je te rappelle._

 _Voilà ce qu'il me répétait sans cesse. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de renchérir :_

 _-Je te considérerai toujours comme tel. Tu seras toujours mon grand-frère._

 _Et puis là, il poussait un soupir, hochant la tête en silence._

 _Je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde. J'avais huit ans._

* * *

 _\- Où étais-tu, hier soir ?_

 _-Qui es-tu, ma mère ?_

 _-S'il te plaît…_

 _-J'ai profité de la vie… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _Souriant, il s'était ensuite détourné pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Sans doute pour rattraper deux ou trois heures de sommeil manquées._

 _-Tu as passé la nuit avec des prostitués… N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il s'était figé puis m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, le regard dur et froid._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que parce-qu'on est jumeaux, on perdrait notre virginité en même temps ? Grandis un peu ! On a le même âge et tu agis toujours comme un nourrisson. Arrête un peu de copier le moindre de mes mouvements._

 _Cette remarque m'avait fait mal. Il me ressemblait encore physiquement mais nos caractères étaient maintenant à l'opposé l'un de l'autre._

 _-Tu as raison. Fais ce que tu veux. Détruis ta vie, ça ne me regarde pas. Jamais je ne voudrai être comme toi ! Tu es un monstre !_

 _-C'est tout ce que je te souhaite… De ne pas me ressembler…_

 _Un air las s'était emparé de ses traits et il s'était enfin éloigné._

 _Je l'espionnais encore à distance, chaque jour, mais je ne disais rien. J'avais seize ans._

* * *

 _Nous avons tous les deux rejoint l'armée britannique en tant que tuniques rouges. Nous avions déjà accompli pas mal de mission en interne mais jamais sur le terrain. C'était la première fois. Un groupe de déserteurs anglais venait de piller un village écossais près d'Inverness et nous avions été dépêché sur place en urgence pour faire un compte rendu des événements. Nous étions une dizaine avec mon frère et moi. Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment réconcilié mais nous ne nous détestions pas pour autant. J'avais pris conscience que le rejeter ne changerait en rien sa manière d'être. Et pourtant… Si j'avais été plus sûr de moi, si j'avais eu plus confiance en moi au lieu de garder le silence par crainte de ce qu'il aurait pu répondre, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé._

 _Les habitants ne risquaient-t-ils pas de s'en prendre à nous ? De nous tirer dessus à vue ? Après tout, nous avions exactement les mêmes uniformes que les déserteurs puisqu'ils avaient été des tuniques rouges comme nous. Je voyais déjà mon frère me rire au nez devant mes doutes stupides : "Allons bon, nous sommes là pour faire un rapport, c'est tout." Le savaient-ils au moins ? Attendaient-ils notre venue ? J'avais envie de partager mes craintes mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Après tout, Il était la personne la plus proche de moi. Il était ma famille. Si je ne pouvais pas me confier, même à lui… C'est alors que mes angoisses ont pris vie. Ils avaient dû prévoir que leurs assaillants repasseraient à l'attaque, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas eu le temps de finir leur mise à sac ? car à peine avions-nous posé un pied dans le village pourtant calme et silencieux qu'un feu d'artifice de détonations avaient retenti de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Mon premier réflexe avait été de chercher mon frère des yeux : il se trouvait juste à côté de moi et pourtant je ne le voyais plus. Avait-il trouvé un refuge ? En si peu de temps ? Je me suis caché derrière le bâtiment le plus proche, criant à m'en briser les cordes vocales, ma voix essayant de couvrir les coups de feu qui ne tarissaient pas :_

 _-Nous sommes là en paix ! Ne tirez pas !_

 _C'était ma faute. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter les larmes qui perlaient sur mon visage. Mais je me devais de garder mon sang froid. Je me devais d'arranger la situation. Les doigts tremblant, je dénouais tant bien que mal le foulard blanc autour de mon cou. Priant pour qu'on ne me tire pas dans la main, je l'agitais en dehors de ma cachette à la façon d'un drapeau. Au bout d'un moment, les tires se firent plus diffus jusqu'à cesser complètement. Était-ce parce-qu' on avait enfin aperçu mon signe ? Ou étaient-ils tous mort ? J'aurais voulu connaître la réponse mais mon corps ne bougeait pas. J'avais peur de découvrir que j'étais le dernier survivant parmi les dix hommes qui s'était engouffrés dans le village. Dix hommes qui n'étaient peut-être pas venus pour les aider mais qui ne cherchaient pas non plus la bagarre. C'est alors qu'un canon de mousquet avait fait son apparition à l'angle du mur, jusqu'à se poser sur moi._

 _-S'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas._

 _C'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire mais aucun son n'osait sortir de ma bouche. Au moins avais-je eu le réflexe de lever les mains._

 _-Lève-toi !_

 _Encore une fois, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu faire mais aucun de mes muscles ne faisaient mine de se contracter. J'étais complètement paralysé. M'agrippant par le bras, l'étranger m'avait alors forcé à me mettre debout, n'ayant aucun scrupule à me malmener._

 _-Où sont-ils ?_

 _Mon corps se remettant en mouvement, l'adrénaline commençait peu à peu à circuler dans mes veines. Tout en moi me disait de fuir, sans regarder en arrière, le plus loin possible de ces barbares. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Peut-être avait-il besoin de moi… En tout cas, et je venais de le réaliser : moi, j'avais besoin de lui. Ce jour-là, je lui avait craché à la figure que je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. Mais je le savais maintenant, c'était faux… La vérité, c'est que je l'enviais d'être aussi libre. Aucune contrainte, aucun responsabilité et pourtant tout le monde le craignait et le respectait. Il était capable de tout, du meilleur comme du pire, et je l'admirais pour ça. Que deviendrais-je sans lui ? Comme cet homme ne m'avait pas répondu, je recommençais, plus fort mais aussi de façon plus autoritaire :_

 _-Où sont-ils ?! Où est mon frère ?!_

 _-Tu vas rester tranquille oui ?_

 _Quoi, c'est tout ? Un coup dans le ventre et il croyait que ça allait m'empêcher de me révolter ?_

 _-Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemies. Les hommes qui vous ont attaqués plus tôt étaient des déserteurs. On nous a envoyé pour les arrêter. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi où ils sont._

 _La brute m'avait alors toisé de la tête au pied, comme si la réponse qu'il cherchait était gravée sur ma tunique. Puis, comme s'il m'avait jugé trop faible pour représenter un véritable danger, il m'avait lâché. D'un coup de menton, il avait désigné une maison un peu en retrait et je ne m'étais pas fait prier pour m'y précipiter. Qu'allais-je y découvrir ? Un empilement de mort ? Une infirmerie improvisée ? Je sentais mon cœur se serrer alors qu'empressement et hésitation se mêlaient dans ma tête, m'empêchant de réfléchir clairement. Ouvrant enfin la porte, la première chose qui me sauta au yeux fut mon frère, allongé et agonisant alors que ce que je pensais être un guérisseur secouait la tête, défaitiste. Sur le coup, je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais oublier une scène pareille. Pourtant, je me rappelais juste maintenant de son intensité et de mon cœur qui semblait avoir pris feu dans ma poitrine. Accourant à son chevet, je me laissais tomber à genoux. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que le trou béant qui ornait la partie droite de ses côtes, celle qui était la plus proche de moi. A mes oreilles ne parvenait qu'un mélange de brouhaha extérieures et de grésillements. Ainsi que sa voix, qui en cette instant, n'avait jamais paru aussi éteinte. Ses derniers instants avaient été une lutte contre le temps. Son dernier combat pour laisser cette terre de façon sereine en me faisant ses adieux. C'est étrange comme expérience, quand on y pense. Voir son double rendre son dernier soupir. Comme si la mort allait en profiter pour vous prendre vous aussi. C'est presque ce que j'aurais voulu, quitte à ce que toute cette souffrance mène enfin à un sentiment de paix et de tranquillité. Réuni avec mon frère dans la naissance comme dans la mort. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu pour moi. J'étais condamné à le voir décliner devant mes yeux sans rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver. J'étais impuissant…_

 _-Allons, Frank, tu fais une de ces têtes._

 _Il essayait de sourire mais son visage affichait plutôt une sorte de grimace, alors même que la douleur le submergeait à la moindre pulsion de son cœur._

 _-Jack, ne parle pas je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas me laisser. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _Ma voix faisait des soubresauts tandis que je parlais mais je sentais qu'il comprenait chacune de mes paroles._

 _-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu as juste besoin de te laisser aller un peu plus. De vivre à fond. Si tu fais cela, tu verras. Je ne serais jamais très loin._

 _Je ne comprenais pas encore totalement la portée de ses mots à ce moment-là. Ils m'apparaissaient maintenant aussi clairement que le cristal._

 _-Profite de la vie… petit frère._

 _C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il était rentré dans mon jeu en m'appelant ainsi. Alors que mon cœur palpitait d'une joie insensée, le sien se figeait à jamais, me laissant frigorifié et anéanti._

 _Je ne me suis plus rappelé clairement ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Deux ou trois autres soldats de ma patrouille étant encore en vie, ils m'avaient rapatrié de force sur le camp où nous avions reçu notre ordre de mission. Je ne me rappelais même plus le savon que nous avions reçu pour avoir perdu autant d'homme sur une tâche sensé être pacifique. Si j'avais été conscient, je leur aurais sans doute hurlé leurs quatre vérités, tout autant qu'ils étaient. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal après tout, de faire face à tout cela sans être totalement lucide. Ça avait au moins le mérite d'avoir rendu les choses plus facile. Du moins au début. Ensuite, tu te dois te forcer à reprendre ta vie en main. Tu repenses à ses dernières paroles : "vivre à fond", "profiter de la vie", mais tu ne sais plus si tout cela a encore une signification. Puis vient la colère, l'envie de revanche, de justice. Et c'est là que j'ai véritablement commencé à sombrer dans la noirceur. Celle-là même que j'avais commencé à révéler à Claire à notre deuxième rencontre. Cette rage me consumait. Je savais que si je le l'extériorisait pas, elle allait me dévorer. Alors je l'ai laissé me contrôler. Je me suis rendu au même endroit que Jack cette fameuse nuit et j'ai baisé la même femme toute la nuit, encore et encore. La bête au fond de moi ne semblait jamais rassasié, en voulait toujours plus. Mais je l'ai laissé faire. J'avais atteint le point de non-retour._

 _"Profite de la vie". C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Et alors que cette trainée poussait des gémissement en m'appelant par le prénom de mon frère, j'ai compris. Ce n'était pas Jack qui était mort ce jour-là. C'était Frank. Jack Randall, lui, était éternel._

 _Mon frère était mort et j'étais moi aussi devenu un monstre. Cette chose-là même que j'abhorrais encore quelques jours avant. J'avais vingt-deux ans._

Se réveillant en sursaut, gémissant alors que ses blessures se faisaient ressentir en millier de picotements, Frank Randall alias Black Jack Randall ne remarqua même pas son bras droit amputé.Une seule pensée le hantait alors :

-Qu'ai-je fait ?

* * *

 _Pour suivre mon actualité, rendez-vous sur ma page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._

 _Merci de votre lecture !_


End file.
